


Escape the Night Season 2 Villain Profiles

by Dede42



Series: Escape the Night Villains Profiles [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Baked Goods, Confederate Army, Dark Magic, Greeks, Ice, Snow, Spiders, Steampunk, Vampires, Werewolves, dimension, stone - Freeform, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: It's time for the profiles of the Season 2 villains.





	1. ETN Profile- Dorian the Vampire King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Surprise, a second posting! And I think you all will like this. Onward!

Name: Dorian

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: White with streaks of brown

Eye color: blue

Skin color: white

Hometown: N/A

Job: Lieutenant of the Sorceress.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Stabbed to death by Joey.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Dorian was the rule of a vampire clan that had long ago rejected the Cursed God, and lived in peace with a village of humans. The only time that he and his clan members ever fed on humans was during special occasions, and even then, it was only on humans who were either old, ill, or too badly injured. This was the way that he and his people did things for the longest time until the day that the vampire hunters arrived.

Dorian and his people were celebrating the birth of his daughter, Alison, when he received word that a group of vampire hunters were heading their way. He had the babies and children hidden away with their mothers while he took a team, and sought out the vampire hunters as they traveled through the woods. Spying on them, he realized that this particular group were rogue vampire hunters that had been exiled from the Society Against Evil for using extreme measures, and if they were here, then he and his clan were in serious trouble.

Dorian lead his people away from their home, hoping to escape undetected, and they hadn’t traveled far when they were ambushed by the vampire hunters. He lost nearly all of his clan that day, and he vowed never to live near humans ever again. He took the remains of his clan, which did include his wife and his daughter, and they went in search of a new place to live that wasn’t anywhere _near _humans.

It took a while, but eventually Dorian and his clan arrived in the United States of America, where they found refuge in what would one day be known as California, and one night, when out hunting for food, he and his men came upon a Victorian mansion, meeting the Sorceress for the first time. Learning that she wasn’t a normal human, but had magic and could protect him and his clan as long as they served her, he agreed.

Dorian and his people moved into the Victorian mansion, where he became one of the Sorceress’ lieutenants, and he was entrusted with a red gem on a gold necklace. As a part of the agreement with the Sorceress, he and his fellow vampires began feeding on humans fort the first time in a _very _long time, and he was disappointed when Alison refused to feed on humans with the rest of them.

Dorian enjoyed life at the mansion and doing the bidding of the Sorceress, he even helped out her other lieutenants as needed. He did everything that he could to convince Alison to take part in whenever the clan captured enough humans from the local village to feed on, but she always refused, preferring to feed on the blood of animals.

One day, Dorian was summoned to the study, where he found the Sorceress standing next to the lounge couch that had a young man lying on it, clearly sleeping due to her dark magic, and she informed the vampire king that the boy was named Joey Graceffa, who she was using to lure a group of young people to the mansion on a certain night. She also told him that among the young people there would be a Light-bearer.

Dorian knew of Light-bearers and how they were protected by the Society Against Evil, but he had never encountered one before, and he was intrigued, especially since it appeared that this particular Light-bearer didn’t even know what she was. He inquired of what was to be done concerning Joey, and the Sorceress told him that he and his clan were to keep him chained up in the ballroom, for he was to be bait for his friends.

Dorian confirmed that he would obey her orders, especially after she told him that he and his clan could use the machine to drain blood from Joey, and that once all of his friends were there, then he and his clan could claim them as their own. Pleased by this, he informed his people, who did voice their disappointment that they couldn’t just feed on Joey, and they took the boy from the study to the ballroom.

Dorian oversaw the process of Joey being chained to one of three x-poles and grinned when the boy regain conscious when the needle was inserted into a vein in the back of his neck. He enjoyed how Joey panicked upon seeing the vampire clan, and took great pleasure in using the machine to take some of the boy’s blood, causing him great pain.

For the next month, Dorian had to remind his people to use the machine to drain Joey’s blood whenever he caught any of them trying to sneak into the ballroom to go after the boy, and if any of his people refused to obey him, he would either have them punished or kill them himself. He was also aware of the fact that during the two weeks before the Masquerade ball, that Alison was sneaking into the ballroom to inject some of her own blood to keep Joey alive.

Dorian didn’t stop his daughter since what she was doing was smart, for if Joey did die before the ball, then he and his clan would be severely punished by the Sorceress, and he knew that if she wanted to, she could easily wipe the entire clan out with her magic. When the day of the Masquerade ball came, he was looking forward to the arrival of the young people, especially the one that carried the Light inside her.

When he was certain that the whole group had arrived and were in the foyer of the mansion, Dorian went to greet them, remarking that they all looked delicious, and while Alison went to get them drinks, he assured the group that Joey would be joining them soon enough when he was asked. As he had them do a toast, he observed the group and noted that one of the girls, whose hair was short, dark and curly, was only pretending to drink from the champagne glass.

Dorian figured that this girl was the Light-bearer, and after he left the group to mingle and look around the foyer, he went to his people in the ballroom to give them their instructions of what to do. He then sent two of his men to let Alison know that it was time to bring the guests to the ballroom, and that they were to grab the Light-bearer and one of the other guests to bring to him.

Dorian was pleased when his two men brought Dawn and Liza to him, and he was amused when the brunette insisted that she didn’t know what he was talking about when he commented about her having the Light inside her and that he should let them go. He took pleasure in revealing his fangs to the two girls, alarming them, and then he had them kept in the hallway while he entered the ballroom.

Dorian waited until the entire group was near his throne and the doors to the ballroom were locked, and it was then that he announced to his people that dinner had arrived. He enjoyed the alarmed screams of the young people when they realized that they were surrounded by vampires, amused by the sight of them climbing onto the platform that his throne was on, and he spoke again to keep his people from attacking, by having a certain curtain removed.

Dorian found it _very _amusing when the group reacted to the sight of Joey chained to the x-pole, barely aware of what was going on, and when he used the machine to take their friend’s blood, he was pleased by both Joey being forced back into conscious and the alarmed reactions of the YouTubers. He did offer some of the fresh blood to his daughter, who once again refused, and while he was disappointed, he ordered that the two girls captured earlier be brought into the ballroom.

Dorian watched with amusement as the YouTubers reacted to the sight of three of their friends being held captive, and felt outrage when Alison suddenly caused a distraction that allowed her to escape with the group. He was furious and had Morgan stand guard outside the ballroom while he and the rest of the clan went in search of the group.

Dorian was growing increasingly frustrated when his people were only able to capture two of the females, and more so when he discovered that Morgan had been killed, allowing Joey, Dawn, and Liza to escape. He instructed his people to search the entire mansion and, if they can’t find them, then regroup in the ballroom for the full moon celebration.

Dorian was enjoying the orgy going on in the ballroom and when the time was right, he shared the riddle with his people to see which one would get the answer right to win his favor. He was surprised when a new vampire, who Vera had already latched onto, managed to answer the riddle, and when he told her that she had won his favor, he could tell that Vera was disappointed, but since she let Alison get the better of her, he didn’t care.

Dorian went outside with the female, admiring the light of the full moon when he realized that she was moving away, and that he was standing in the middle of a circle of salt. Before he could react, he suddenly found himself pinned by the light of a sunstone, and the last thing he saw was Joey running at him with a familiar stake, which was soon plunged into his chest, making everything go black as he died.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._


	2. ETN Profile- Jorogumo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Hey, guys, it was pointed out that I put this in the wrong place, so I'm putting the profile here with the other villains. My bad!

Name: Jorogumo

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: Black

Eye color: red

Skin color: white

Hometown: N/A

Job: Lieutenant of the Sorceress.

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Jorogumo once lived in Japan with the rest of her kind up until her 400thbirthday, when she gain the ability to change her shape, and it was then that she began to travel in search of a place in a new land. Using her abilities, she tricked a fisher to sail her across the ocean to China, and then consumed him before making her way across the massive continent, settling in new places for a number of years, and luring many a man into her web before the humans would become wise to what she was.

Eventually, after traveling for a number of centuries, Jorogumo arrived in the United States of America, where settled herself in a cave that was located in what would one day be known as California. One night, when she left her cave to see if she could find any young men to lure into her web, she came upon a Victorian mansion, meeting the Sorceress for the first time. She could instantly sense the dark magic that was coursing through the veins of the Sorceress, for it had been the Cursed God who had created her kind in the first place, and was intrigued by her offer to live at the mansion and be one of her lieutenants.

Jorogumo chose to take the Sorceress up on her offer, and she moved into the mansion, where she was entrusted with a gem that she placed in the center of her web to protect it, and lured away from the local village two young and beautiful girls to be her handmaidens. She rarely interacted with any of the other people living in the mansion, preferring to lure men into her web so that she could fed on them whenever she was hungry, which was fairly often.

One day, Jorogumo was informed by the Sorceress that she had invited a group of young people to come to the mansion, who she was going to use as means to gather up all of the gems for her plan to take over the modern world, and that she and the other lieutenants were to make sure to make it as hard as possible for them to get the gems, especially since there was going to be a Light-bearer among them.

Jorogumo knew of Light-bearers and how they were protected by the Society Against Evil, but she had never encountered one before, and she was intrigued, especially since it appeared that this particular Light-bearer didn’t even know what she was. She promised that she and her handmaidens would be ready for when the group arrived and started searching for the gems.

When the day of the Masquerade ball arrived, Jorogumo waited inside her web with her handmaidens as the guests arrived at the mansion, observing them as they mingled in the foyer and were greeted by Dorian. She was pleased to see the six males in the group, and she determined which female was most likely the Light-bearer, not that she intended to face off against the Light-bearer, but she was interested.

Jorogumo wasn’t disappointed when Joey managed to kill Dorian to get the first gem, to be perfectly honest, she was glad that the vampire king was dead, for he and his clan had been making it tough for her to get the men she wanted into her web, and now that he was out of the way, it was her turn to go after the YouTubers. She waited until she got the signal from the Sorceress, and she entered the lounge, scaring the living daylights out of the group.

Jorogumo advanced toward the group as they scattered in fright, and she managed to grab Alex when he tripped over the table, dragging him out of the lounge, ignoring his screams and struggles. She was amused by his attempt to be brave as she pinned him against the desk, for she could sense his fear and that he’d suffered an emotional loss recently. She also amused as he vowed that if she killed him, then his friends would avenge him.

Jorogumo told him that she wasn’t going to kill him, as he wasn’t ready – at least, he wasn’t ready just yet since she did prefer her male victims to be of a certain age and with a certain amount of experience were the fairer sex. Instead, she injected him in the neck with a sedative and repositioned him so that he was lying on top of the desk.

Once Jorogumo was certain that Alex was ready for the arrival of his friends, for she was sure that they would find a way into the library soon enough, she left to check on her handmaidens, pleased to see that they had managed to separate two of the males, Jesse and DeStorm, from the group, and that they were keeping them occupied.

Jorogumo waited inside her web while her handmaidens drugged and took Jesse and DeStorm prisoner, making sure to take the gun away from the outlaw since she didn’t want him to be armed with such a dangerous weapon. When she saw that the group was finally exiting the mansion with Alex in tow, and that her handmaidens had brought Jesse and DeStorm outside with knives pressed to their throats, she made her appearance.

Jorogumo enjoyed the alarmed reactions of the YouTubers as she descended from the sky on her webbing, and she made it known to them that she fully intended to feast on Jesse and DeStorm, unless two females were voted for to go into her web to fight to save their lives. She had her handmaidens take DeStorm and Jesse back into the mansion, where they were to be bound with rope made out of her webbing, and when she was sure that the two females, Gabbie and Tana, were making their way through the challenge, she went to visit the two boys.

Jorogumo enjoyed informing Jesse and DeStorm that only one of them would get to live since she never harmed women, and which one got to live depended on the decision of whichever girl managed to win the challenge. She waited until she was sure that the winner, Gabbie, had gotten the gem, before she freed Jesse and DeStorm from the pillars they’d been tied to, and forced them outside.

Jorogumo reminded Gabbie that she needed to choose which of the two she was going to save, and when Gabbie chose DeStorm, she released him, and waited until they were both gone. She then forced Jesse to face her, ordering him to kneel, and then she plunged her fangs into his neck, poisoning him and feasting as he cried out in pain for several seconds before finally dying.

Jorogumo enjoyed feasting on the YouTuber, and she hoped that the Sorceress would let her go after some of the other males before the night was over. Her hopes were, however, dashed when she sensed the death of the Sorceress, and when she saw the wave of white magic, combined with the Light itself, she and her handmaidens attempted to flee, not wanting to be affected by the wave of goodness.

Jorogumo and her handmaidens almost made it to the nearest doorway that lead outside, when the magical wave reached them, making everything go white – and the next thing she knew, she and her handmaidens were in the World Between Worlds, and it was clear that they had been vaporized since there was no sign of their bodies. They were trapped.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, evil spider woman is where she belongs. So, I know that there are those who have been wondering why Jorogumo wasn't in the season finale for Season 2, and the reason is that the CGI budget was running out of money, which is why we don't see her again for the rest of the season. I will see you guys later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. ETN Profile- The Gingerbread Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I almost forgot to post this profile of a certain female villainess. Onward!

Name: The Gingerbread Woman (Real name unknown)

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: Red

Eye color: green

Skin color: white

Hometown: N/A

Job: Lieutenant of the Sorceress.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Burned alive in her own oven.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Not much was known about the Gingerbread Woman before she became a lieutenant for the Sorceress, only that she was an _excellent _baker, and one of her favorite things to make was her meat pie. It was highly requested by many, even if most of them didn’t know that she used actual children in her meat pies.

The Gingerbread Woman lived at the Victorian mansion and served as one of the Sorceress’ lieutenants. She enjoyed baking goods for the Sorceress and the more human lieutenants, and one time when she was in the nearby village, buying ingredients, she came across a small boy named Sampson when he was playing outside his house, and decided to kidnap him.

The Gingerbread Woman took Sampson back to the mansion with her, forcing him to do what she wanted, and she even put around his neck, a cord with one of the gems for the Crown of Oblivion. One day, she was informed by the Sorceress that she had invited a group of young people to come to the mansion, who she was going to use as means to gather up all of the gems for her plan to take over the modern world, and that she and the other lieutenants were to make sure to make it as hard as possible for them to get the gems, especially since there was going to be a Light-bearer among them.

The Gingerbread Woman knew about Light-bearers, having heard stories about them, and how they were protected by the Society Against Evil. She also learned from the Sorceress that this particular Light-bearer didn’t even know what she was. She promised that she would be ready for when the group arrived and started searching for the gems.

When the day of the Masquerade ball arrived, the Gingerbread Woman waited as the guests arrived at the mansion, observing them as they mingled in the foyer and were greeted by Dorian. She thought that the whole lot could use some fattening up, and she was looking forward to her turn to test the group, she even made sure to set up a path to lead two kids into her oven.

The Gingerbread Woman wasn’t disappointed when Joey managed to kill Dorian to get the first gem, to be perfectly honest, she was glad that the vampire king was dead, for she had been rather annoyed since they had kept trying to eat her, Sampson, and the children she would lure away from the village with her treats, and she chose to not watch as Jorogumo went after the group, killing one of them.

The Gingerbread Woman also chose not to watch as Cash and his men, along with the Dark Army, tested the group, and she was looking forward to her turn. When she entered her baking room and found the group there with Sampson, she was excited since she knew that it was her turn to test them before letting them have the gem around Sampson’s neck.

The Gingerbread Woman decided to give them some hot chocolate and treats before she would test them, and it was when she was about to give Tyler a cupcake that she realized that they had her recipe for meat pies, which had been missing for months. She was now certain that Sampson must’ve been the one to steal her recipe book and gave the recipe to the group, and she punished him by chopping off several of his fingers.

The Gingerbread Woman took her recipe back and ordered the group to leave to vote on which two would go into the final death challenge, for she intended to bake the loser of the challenge into her next meat pie. She waited until the final death challenge was over, and when she entered the baking room, she found Tyler and Liza waiting with Sampson.

The Gingerbread Woman was pleased to see that the brown girl had been fatten up nicely and she reminded Tyler that he could leave after he had a slice of her meat pie. She was first confused when Tyler took a bite of the meat pie and told her that it was disgusting, and then she became angry as she went to check her oven, positive that there was nothing wrong with it _or _her meat pie.

The second that the Gingerbread Woman entered the oven, she hadn’t expected Sampson and the two young people to shut and lock the door behind her. She pounded and screamed as she tried to get them to open the door, enraged that she had been tricked, and she could feel the heat as the oven was turned on.

The Gingerbread Woman did everything that she could to convince Sampson to let her out, but it was getting hotter and hotter, and she could feel the flames start to lick at her dress. She ended up screaming as she was burned alive, and everything went black.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This evil woman got what she deserved. Evil smile. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. ETN Profile- The Ice Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Time for another villain profile, which I pretty much created since there wasn't that much to go on with this particular villain. Onward!

Name: The Ice Witch

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: White (used to be blonde)

Eye color: icy blue

Skin color: white

Hometown: N/A

Job: Lieutenant of the Sorceress.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Melted by Joey, Dawn, and Andrea.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Not much was known about the Ice Witch prior to her rise as a powerful Ice Queen, only that she had been a simple healing woman with limited magical abilities until she got lost in a snow storm one day, and found her way into a cave. She managed to make a small fire to keep herself warm with, and spent the night there.

When the healing woman woke the next morning, she saw that the entrance to the cave was blocked with packed snow and ice, and so she made a torch and moved further into the cave, hoping to find a way out. She traveled quite a ways, searching for a way out, and she crawled through a small opening in the wall, emerging into a large cavern with ice and frost covering the walls.

The healing woman saw something glowing in the center of the cavern and she made her way over to what was a stone altar with the light source being a pale blue gem. Feeling drawn, she reached out and picked up the gem. The second she had the gem in her hand, she was overwhelmed by its’ power, and she was transformed into a tall pale woman with long white hair, and a revealing silver outfit.

The brand new Ice Witch was then approached by the Sorceress, who told her that the day would come when souls from the modern world would come to the realm in order to get the gem, and that she was to challenge them on that day for the ownership of the gem. She promised that she would, and when she returned to the forest near her old village, she created herself an ice palace, and she then created guardians to protect her from those who would try to stop her as she began abducting both men and women from the nearby villages.

The Ice Witch didn’t kill the people with her magic, instead when she turned them into ice statues, she placed them under a sleeping spell so that she would be able to feed on their life-force to ensure that she would live forever while her victims would slowly sink into an eternal sleep, knowing no pain and just peace.

The Ice Witch did this for centuries and when it came to Torhild the Undying, she placed him under the same sleep spell, and it was only after she had turned him into an ice statue, that she realized that someone had managed to sneak into her palace and had taken the gem. She searched the realm for the gem, but she was unable to find it, and she vowed that if she ever did find out who took the gem, she would kill them.

The Ice Witch received word that outsiders had arrived in the realm to fulfill the prophecy of killing her, but she doubted that they would be able to gain access to her palace, for she had set up the Path of Betrayal to protect her, and she knew that the only way they would be able to enter her place was to betray one of their own.

When the Ice Witch sensed that three people had entered her home, she confronted them, and when she saw that one of them was a Light-bearer, of which she’d heard legends about, she fully intended to add them to her collection, and feed on their life-forces, especially the life force of the Light-bearer. However, when she attempted to use her ice magic on them, she realized too late that the male had the Torch of Unquenchable Fire – and the next thing she knew, her body had been melted away.

The Ice Witch was now trapped in the World Between Worlds, and when she saw the Light inside the Light-bearer, she hoped that the Light-bearer would be able to destroy the Sorceress for tricking her into using the still-missing gem, and she allowed the beings that roamed that realm to take her away, for she did deserve to be punished for all the harm she’d caused.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding-dong! The Witch is dead  
Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!  
Ding-dong! The Wicked Witch is dead!
> 
> Sorry, couldn't resist given the month I'd been having. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. ETN Profile- Cedric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> This is the profile that I came up with for Cedric, who I still feel sorry for since he wasn't a real villain like some of the other lieutenants. Onward!

Name: Cedric

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: White

Eye color: blue

Skin color: white

Hometown: N/A

Job: Lieutenant of the Sorceress.

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Not much is known about Cedric prior to to his arrival at the mansion, only that he is a scientist and an inventor. What little he has revealed about himself is that he came from a good family with an older brother and a younger sister, and that he has always had an interest in science and loved to tinker with the machines that his father would be asked to repair.

Cedric admitted also that he studied hard in order to attend one of the finest colleges to join their science program, and he graduated at the top of his class, opening his own research company to discover and invent new things that could run on steam and electricity, and he even fell in love with a beautiful young woman.

Cedric dated her for over a year before he finally got up the nerve to ask for her hand in marriage, and while she said yes, her father hadn’t approved since he was of the type who thought that science was pointless. He forbade the marriage and had his daughter marry a different man, leaving Cedric heart-broken, and then when a different company managed to swipe some of his inventions to pass off as his own, he lost everything.

Cedric felt like he had lost everything and had left the city behind, wandering around aimlessly until he came upon the mansion, where he met the Sorceress, who offered him space in the basement to invent anything he wanted to his heart’s content, and when he agreed, she gave him a yellow gem to look after, stating that it was important.

Cedric did set up his lab in a section of the basement and even got permission to set up special machinery in one of the upstairs bedrooms. He didn’t really interact with any of the other people and/or creatures that lived in the mansion, preferring to do his work in peace, and when he did go to the village for supplies, he happened to cross paths with a young woman, who reminded him a bit of his former love.

Cedric discovered that the young woman had no memory of her past, having been in an accident a while back, and yet, she was good with machines, so he chose to have her come back to the mansion to be his assistant, and he gave her a new name: Jetpack Girl. They worked together on many projects, and yet he still desired to have someone to truly love.

Cedric started working on his Automaton Bride project, becoming obsessed with bringing to life the perfect bride to love him forever, and because of this obsessed, he turned his back on Jetpack Girl, snapping at her if she accidentally interrupted him whenever he was very focused. He made four hundred different Automaton Bride models until he was certain that he had one that would work, and for a short time, she did come to life.

Cedric was overjoyed when his bride came to life, and he gave her an emerald ring that he crafted. He told her that he loved her, and just as she was about to do the same, her mechanical heart gave out, resulting in her dying in his arms. Although he knew the real cause, he truly felt that someone was trying to keep him from his true love, and he told Jetpack Girl to leave when she offered to help, something that he knew he would regret, but he was too upset to care at that time.

When Cedric discovered that the mansion’s defense system, which he’d designed at the request of the Sorceress, had been activated, he went to investigate and found a group of young people that he didn’t recognized, and because he was still hurting from the lost of his bride, he figured that they were responsible for ruining his life work.

Cedric tried to after the group with one of his latest inventions: a gun that would unleash a sedative in a gas form to knock them out – only to be zapped into place by Jetpack Girl. When he came to, he was_really_pissed, so he got his net launcher, and tracked the group to the foyer, once again trying to capture at least _one _of the young people, almost capturing Dawn, but Alison got tangled in the net instead.

Cedric was seeing red by this point, so he beat up the vampire girl before setting off to activate his Promethean Men to send them after the group, and when he found them cornered in his lab with his Automaton Bride, he did note that they had actually been trying to repair her. However, he was still angry, and it was clear to him that he would need a real human heart to help his bride come to life.

Cedric had the group vote to decide which of them would do battle against his Promethean Men, and when one of the females lost the final death challenge, resulting in her heart being taken, he took it and placed it into his own bride. Once the Automaton Bride was alive, he gave them the gem, and both he and his bride left the mansion far behind to live their lives together.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything, I decided that Cedric deserved a happy ending with his bride. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. ETN Profile- Cash Hankins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Here's the profile that I came up for Cash. Onward!

Name: Cash Hankins

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: Black

Eye color: dark

Skin color: white

Hometown: N/A

Job: Lieutenant of the Sorceress.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Blown up by the YouTubers.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Cash Hankins was born at Bacon’s Castle and its’ impressive estate, and as he grew up, he enjoyed tormenting the slaves. He was in full support when Virginia chose to leave the United States, and when the Confederate Army was formed, he signed up immediately. He saw quite a bit of combat during the war, and when his unit was out patrolling a forest, it was then he came face-to-face with the Dark Army for the first time.

Cash insisted on taking on the Dark Army, and it seemed no matter _how _many times he killed the members of the Dark Army, they would come back from the dead. However, he discovered that his men and himself were coming back from the dead as well. He wasn’t sure of how how much time had passed, but he was enjoying every second of it.

Cash discovered a new place that he figured that he and his men could battle the Dark Army, and it was a Victorian mansion. He entered the mansion and meet the Sorceress for the first time, and she revealed that she’d been observing him for quite some time and offered him the chance to be one of her lieutenants. He was intrigued by her offer to live at the mansion and be one of her lieutenants.

Cash chose to take the Sorceress up on h offer, and he moved into the mansion, where he was entrusted with a gem that he wore as a badge of honor, and both he and his men fought the Dark Army on the property many times. One day, he was informed by the Sorceress that she had invited a group of young people to come to the mansion, who she was going to use as means to gather up all of the gems for her plan to take over the modern world, and that he and the other lieutenants were to make sure to make it as hard as possible for them to get the gems, especially since there was going to be a Light-bearer among them.

Cash was intrigued by this and he did research on the Light-bearers, learning a lot about them, and how they were protected by the Society Against Evil. He also learned from the Sorceress that this particular Light-bearer didn’t even know what she was. He promised that he and his men would be ready for when the group arrived and started searching for the gems. He also contacted the leader of the Dark Army, who agreed, reluctantly, to help for the event.

When the day of the Masquerade ball arrived, Cash and his men waited as the guests arrived at the mansion, observing them as they mingled in the foyer and were greeted by Dorian. He wasn’t impressed by the group, especially since there were two black people, male and female among them, and yet he waited until it was his turn to go test the group.

Cash wasn’t disappointed when Joey managed to kill Dorian to get the first gem, to be perfectly honest, he was glad that the vampire king was dead, for he and his clan had been rather annoying since they had kept trying to eat him and his men, and he chose to not watch as Jorogumo went after the group, killing one of them.

Cash knew that it was his turn when he saw that the group had found the Helm of Obedience, and when the bugle was blown, he made his presence known, along with his men and the Dark Army. He was annoyed when the black man was the team captain for his side, but he let it pass, and during the Capture the Flag challenge, he wasn’t too surprised when Team Joey won.

Cash was amused when the two chosen for the final death challenge turned out to be Alex and DeStorm, having seen the contention between the two earlier, and he took grim pleasure in shocking the whole group by throwing the gem into the swimming pool, which was filled with all kinds of gems of every shape and color.

Cash observed Alex and DeStorm as they searched the pool for the gem, and he surprised them by giving them better goggles. When he saw Alex find the gem and confirmed that he had found it, he gave Alex a leather bag that contained the next clue, and after DeStorm was executed by the Dark Army, he told the group not to look so upset since this is what they got for messing with the Sorceress.

Cash and his men did leave with the Dark Army to find another place to have another battle, but when he was summoned back to the mansion by the Sorceress, he did so, and he was thrilled when he saw that the four survivors had the crown with the nine gems inside it. He joined Midas and waited until they managed to reveal the location of the final gem for the crown, and when the Sorceress obtained the gem, he enjoyed sneaking up on the group and pressed his revolver into the back of Joey’s neck while Midas pressed the tip of his sword against the back of Dawn’s neck.

Cash took the crown from Joey, finding amusement when Midas gave the newly revealed Light-bearer a warning to keep her mouth shut or lose her pretty head, and he proudly gave it to the Sorceress, who placed the final gem into the crown before placing it on her own head. He waited until she summoned some of the other lieutenants, and then he lead the charge up the stairs to go after the four survivors.

Cash was frustrated when the four survivors managed to lock themselves in one of the bedrooms, and both he and Midas left to wait elsewhere until they finally revealed themselves since he figured that they wouldn’t hide forever, given that there wasn’t that much time left until the sun rose and the Sorceress’ spell was complete so that they all could travel to the modern world to conquer it, and he was looking forward to restoring the United States to the way it should’ve been had the Confederates been able to win the Civil War.

Cash and the other lieutenants, saved for the Devourer, searched the grounds for the four survivors, he was annoyed when he found that they had managed to kill Vera, and he almost caught them a few times. He, Midas, and Atticus _finally _cornered the four survivors near the pond, and when he saw that Dawn was holding a detonator that was connected to a crate filled with explosives, he ordered her to drop it since he didn’t think she had it in her to use the detonator.

However, when Cash, Midas, and Atticus got closer to the group with the intention of killing them – the next thing he knew was that there was a loud explosion with everything going black, and soon he was standing next to his own dead body, along with Midas, and Atticus as a human once again. He couldn’t believe that the Light-bearer had killed them, but she had, and they were now trapped in the World Between Worlds.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Cash, you won't be missed. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. ETN Profile- King Midas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Time for a profile for King Midas. Onward!

Name: King Midas

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: Black

Eye color: dark

Skin color: brown

Hometown: N/A

Job: Lieutenant of the Sorceress.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Blown up by the YouTubers.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

King Midas, fourth of his name, was the great-grand son of the first King Midas and ruler of the kingdom of Anatolia. He was a good ruler, but he was angry at the Greek Gods, especially at Apollo, for what they had done to his great-grandfather, the first King Midas. When his great-grandfather had been given the power to turn anything into gold with a single touch, it had been a reward from the God of Wine, Dionysus, for returning the satyr Silenus to him safely.

At first, the reward had seemed to be a blessing to Midas and his family, for it made it possible for his kingdom to become the richest in all of Greece, but in time it became clear that the ability to turn anything into gold was becoming a cruse when it became impossible for Midas to be able to eat or drink anything, and he couldn’t touch anyone for fear of turning them into gold.

Midas was at his wits’ end and, after accidentally turning his own daughter into gold, he finally begged Dionysus to remove the curse, and Dionysus agreed on the condition that he help judge a music contest between the sun God, Apollo, and Pan, the son of Hermes. After he agreed to the condition, he was instructed to bath in the river Pactolus, and when he did this, the power to turn everything into gold drained into the river. He was able to use the river to restore his daughter, freeing her of the gold curse.

Midas did assist in judging the music contest between Apollo and Pan, but when he insisted that Pan was better at playing music then Apollo, the sun God proceeded to place a curse on the king, giving him donkey ears that he had to hide with a hat for months before the curse was finally lifted by Apollo once he was certain that the king had been throughly humiliated.

The current Midas, however, was furious that this had been done to his great-grandfather, and he wanted to get his revenge on the Gods. He did much research and he even visited the Stygian Witches, tricking them into revealing what he needed to know by threatening to destroy their single eyeball, and learned from them that the weapon he needed for his revenge was located in the lair of Medusa.

Midas knew that going to the lair of Medusa was going to be risky, and he was willing to do it, even after being visited by a strange woman, who called herself the Sorceress, who gave him a silver gem on a chain for him to protect. He did find Medusa and learned from her that she had also been visited by the Sorceress, and that she had task for them both in order for him to get what he needed to get his revenge on the Gods.

Midas and his men were placed under a sleep spell, and when they finally awoke, they were informed by the Sorceress that she had invited a group of young people to come to the mansion, who she was going to use as means to gather up all of the gems for her plan to take over the modern world, and that she and the other lieutenants were to make sure to make it as hard as possible for them to get the gems, especially since there was going to be a Light-bearer among them.

Midas knew about Light-bearers, having heard stories about them, and how they were protected by the Society Against Evil. He also learned from the Sorceress that this particular Light-bearer didn’t even know what she was. He promised that he and his men would be ready for when the group arrived and started searching for the gems.

When the day of the Masquerade ball arrived, Midas and his men waited as the guests arrived at the mansion, observing them as they mingled in the foyer and were greeted by Dorian. He observed the group as they became trapped in the mansion, noting which of the men were clearly stronger then the others, and figured out which of the girls was the Light-bearer.

Midas wasn’t disappointed when Joey managed to kill Dorian to get the first gem, to be perfectly honest, he was glad that the vampire king was dead, for he had been rather annoyed since they had kept trying to eat him and his men, and he chose to not watch as Jorogumo went after the group, killing one of them.

Midas chose to watch as Cash and his men, along with the Dark Army, tested the group, and he chose to prepare himself and his men while the group dealt with the Gingerbread Woman, who he’d found annoying since she had kept trying to fatten him and his men up with all of her sweets and baked goods almost constantly. When he and his men entered the ballroom to prepare, they found Lauren’s body lying on the floor, and they all agreed that she needed to be placed elsewhere since this wasn’t proper for a dead body.

Midas had his men place Lauren in one of the coffins and place it in a different room, and when it was time, he lead his men into the foyer to find the group waiting. He ordered his men to capture two of the young people to bring to him, and he waited in the ballroom, pleased when he saw that his men were able to capture Dawn and Joey.

Midas wasn’t surprise that they both knew about the legends revolving around his great-grandfather, and wasn’t surprise when they objected about going into the lair of Medusa after he told them of where they would wait for two of their friends to come and save them. He waited for the arrival of the other YouTubers and after telling them of what they would have to do and what would happen to the losers, he watched as the group split up to find the pieces for the mosaic, and he wasn’t too surprise that two of the men lost.

Midas made sure that Artie and Ernie were properly dressed in armor and armed with swords, before sending them through the tunnel to go to the lair of Medusa for the final death challenge. He observed the remaining YouTubers as they waited to see who would return alive, noting their relief and sadness when Ernie returned with Joey and Dawn, and in exchange for the weapon that Medusa had given Ernie, he gave them the gem.

Midas used the weapon, which was a dagger with a blade made out of crystalized Ceryneian Hind’s blood that was theorized to be the only thing that could kill a God, to get his revenge on the Gods, and once they were all dead, he received summons to return to the mansion by the Sorceress. He left his son, Midas fifth of his name, in charge of the kingdom, and he did return to the mansion, learning that the survivors were close to obtaining the final gem.

Midas waited with Cash for when the survivors would enter the foyer to reveal the location of the last gem, and when the Sorceress was able to claim the final gem after its’ location was revealed, he and Cash forced the four survivors to hand over the Crown of Oblivion. He took some pleasure in giving Dawn a warning by pressing his sword against her throat, and he was pleased when the Sorceress was able to take the crown for her own.

Midas enjoyed searching for the four survivors with the other lieutenants, and he almost caught the survivors a few times. He thought that he, Cash, and the werewolf Atticus had them cornered by the pond, and just as he was preparing to kill them, there was an explosion – and he next thing he knew, he was standing next to his own dead body, having been blown up by the four survivors. He was now trapped in the World Between Worlds.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP King Midas, you chose the wrong side. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	8. ETN Profile- Atticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Here's the profile that I made for Atticus. Onward!

Name: Atticus

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: Black (blonde as a werewolf)

Eye color: brown (black as a werewolf)

Skin color: white (light brown as a werewolf)

Hometown: N/A

Job: Lieutenant of the Sorceress.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Blown up by the YouTubers.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Atticus was born and raised on a ranch, learning how to rope and brand cows, and he took the cows out on cattle drives to take them to where they could be sold. He hadn’t tended to become a thief, but when his best friend talked him into joining a gang of cattle rustlers and bank robbers, he went along with it, and that was his life for a number of years until he fell in love with a beautiful woman.

Atticus left the gang after a robbery went wrong with most of the gang, including his best friend, got killed, and he swore he would never steal again for as long as he lived. He got married, started a farm, and when his son Dylan was born, he was sure that his life would be good and normal, and he would be able to raise his son right.

Atticus’ life was good for a long time, until an illness swept through the area, and his wife was among those who ended up dying. He buried his wife on the property before packing up a few belongs, and took Dylan with him to find work far away from the farm, unable to live there without his beloved wife. He fell back to thieving, even when his son begged him not to, and did this to make a living.

One day, Atticus and Dylan were traveling through a forest that they haven’t seen before, and came across an indian camp ground that wasn’t that far from a certain Victorian mansion. He had Dylan leave to set up a campsite, and he observed the indians, noting that they were looking after a gem the size of his fist, and that there was something about the gem that made him want to have it.

That night, during a full moon, Atticus made his way back to the indian camp, finding that the indians were gone, and although disturbed by the number of wolf howls he heard echoing through the trees, he made his way over to the stump that the gem was lying on. He made sure that there was no one around before he switched the gem out for a discolored stone that he’d found.

Atticus hurried back to the campsite, but he could hear the wolves, and after almost getting attacked by one of them, he realized that they were werewolves that were also the indians themselves! He managed to get back to the campsite, where he woke Dylan up, ordering him to start packing up, and he got his rifle ready when he heard the wolf howls get closer.

Atticus told Dylan to run as he began firing at the werewolves to keep them from getting closer, only to hear his son cry out in fear, and when he turned, he saw Dylan was sprawled on the ground, staring up at one of the werewolves. He tried to go to his son’s aid, only to be tackled by a werewolf, and both he and son were bitten by the werewolves.

Atticus was certain that he and his son were going to die when the Sorceress appeared, resulting in the werewolves backing away, and she informed him that there was a way for him to save his son before the werewolf infection could settle, but that he had to lure a group of young people out of the mansion before his own transformation could occur, and have them make the cure for his son.

Atticus didn’t want to agree with the Sorceress, but he wanted to save his son before it was too late, for he knew that if his son was to transform, it would most likely kill him. He reluctantly agreed to the Sorceress’ demands, and he went to the mansion at midnight. He hated tricking the young people, but he figured that if they could save his son from the werewolf curse, then it would be worth it.

Atticus promised to give the group the gem after he showed it to them, and lead them where they could find the map that would lead them to where the ingredients were located. He did warn them to avoid being captured by the werewolves, who would take them to the nearest balcony for feeding later, and when they managed to get both the wolfsbane and the quicksilver, he knew that they would be able to save Dylan.

Atticus made sure that the group had everything they would need to save his son and, after backing away from the container of wolfsbane, he hurried away, claiming that he was going to get water. He knew that he was going to transform soon, for when the wolfsbane was close to him, he could feeling the burning sensation, and he didn’t want to be near his son when the transformation occurred.

Atticus experience severe pain when he began transforming into a blonde werewolf, and he could feel his humanity being stripped away. Once he was fully transformed, he took the gem from the rags that had once been his clothing, and he went back to the campsite, confronting the group with his fellow werewolves, and he was relieved to see that his son had been healed and had managed to escape.

Atticus informed the group that there would be no vote and that they would have to run a gauntlet to determine who would live and who would become food for him and his fellow werewolves. He growled when the vampire Alison took the gem from him, and then followed the group as they made their way through the gauntlet, and when it became apparent that the female called Andrea had been the last one to finish the gauntlet, he was eager to consume her flesh.

Atticus was angry when Alison kept him and his kin from going after Andrea, and so they all took grim pleasure in tearing the female vampire apart. Once Alison was dead, the werewolves returned to the nearby forest to live until they were needed again. When there was only a certain amount of time until sunrise, he was summoned back to the mansion by the Sorceress, and when he arrived in the foyer with Vera the vampire, one of the Promethean Men, cash, Midas, and the Devourer, he realized that he had another chance to go after the four survivors.

Atticus went outside to search for the four survivors when it became apparent that they were no longer inside the mansion, and he came close to catching them several times. He kept searching the grounds until he, Cash, and Midas _finally_cornered the four survivors near the pond, and when they got closer to the group with the intention of killing them – the next thing he knew was that there was a loud explosion with everything going black, and soon he was standing next to his own dead body, along with Cash, and Midas.

Atticus was human once again, and he realized that he wouldn’t be able to go back to his son, for he was doomed to be in the World Between Worlds forever.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Atticus, I wish you could've made better choices for both yourself and your son. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	9. ETN Profile- The Devourer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Ok, so I meant to post this yesterday, but I got busy with real life. Anyway, time for another villain profile. Onward!

Name: The Devourer

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: N/A

Eye color: N/A

Skin color: white and pink.

Hometown: N/A

Job: Lieutenant of the Sorceress.

Status: Imprisoned.

Cause of death: N/A.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Not much was known about the Devourer, only that it was a minion of the Cursed God, who had been responsible for its’ creation so long ago, and that it resided in the Dark Dimension unless it was summoned to attack others on the orders of whoever summoned it. The last time that it was summoned, it was by the Sorceress, and when it got to feed on a female human that had been scarified earlier, it was transported to the mansion, where it would hunt the survivors.

The Devourer waited until it could sense the group, eager to get its’ claws on the Light-bearer since it hadn’t been able to feed on one, not for a lack of trying on its’ part, and it used the elevator to go to the basement. The second it exited the elevator, it chased after the group until they managed to get back outside, where it couldn’t go due to the magical barrier that formed after it first entered the mansion.

The Devourer went upstairs to the main floor and when it entered the foyer, it spotted the group outside, and it enjoyed scaring them by banging on the windows. It made a point of following them as they moved around outside, and had to wait when the group went down the stairs to an area that didn’t have rooms with windows.

The Devourer went after Alex and Ernie when they entered the foyer, but it couldn’t follow them outside due to the barrier, and when they both ran inside and up the stairs, it gave chase until it found them standing on the balcony outside on the second floor. It grew frustrated and went back downstairs to go after the others, who were hiding in the lounge, and it could sense that it was getting close to the Light-bearer.

The Devourer was certain that it would be able to feast on the Light-bearer when it was distracted by Alex and Ernie, so it chased them around the mansion a second time, and it managed to corner them in the library since they had gotten cocky, and it used its’ dark magic to pull them into his head, where it could feast on their souls once it had captured the rest of the group.

The Devourer came close to capturing the rest of the group, and it followed one of the females from window to window, and when it realized that it couldn’t get to her, it went back to the lounge. It chased the others, almost capturing them until they managed to get outside, and it saw it had a chance to capture the Light-bearer when she and one of the remaining boys ran past it.

The Devourer chased after them upstairs and then back downstairs, where it was sure that it had a chance to capture them when they fled into the library, only for them to figure out how to escape, and it was furious when it found itself trapped in the library. It did experience pain when the group performed a séance, and the two boys it captured earlier were released from inside its’ head, making it even angrier.

When the Devourer managed to get out of the library, it was angry that the group wasn’t inside the mansion, and when it sensed that they were back in the lounge, it was eager to get them. Unfortunately, when it arrived at the entrance to the lounge, it discovered that they had found the Twin Idols of the Cursed God, and it had to flee when two of the boys chased after it with the idols.

When the ninth gem was retrieved from the Dark Dimension, the Devourer had no choice but to return there until it was summoned again. It was thrilled when the Sorceress summoned it, giving it another chance to go after the survivors, and it fully tended to get all four of them, especially the Light-bearer. It went after the survivors whenever they were inside the mansion, and it almost captured them a few times.

The Devourer was enraged when it sensed its’ connection the Sorceress breaking after her good half was freed, and it found itself being dragged back into the Dark Dimension. It was furious to be trapped there, especially when the portal was destroyed when a wave of white magic and Light shot through the mansion, and when it came across the bodies of Alex and Ernie, it thought it would be able to feed on them.

When the Devourer was about to feed on the two bodies, it was forced away from them by the arrival of the Society Against Evil, and it could only watch as the agents gathered up the two bodies and took them away, leaving it with nothing. It was trapped in the Dark Dimension, and it knew it would be a _very _long time before it would be released again.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long, Devourer, it hasn't been pleasant. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	10. ETN Profile- The Sorceress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Curious about the backstory about the Sorceress? Well, here's what I came up with. Onward!

Name: The Sorceress (real name was Riley)

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Dark (used to be blue.)

Skin color: white

Hometown: A small village

Job: Minion of the Cursed God.

Status: Dead, and imprisoned in the Museum of the Dead.

Cause of death: Throat slit by Riley.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Before she became the Sorceress, she had been known as Riley, and despite being a beautiful woman, no one in the village, not even her own family, treated her kindly. For years she had to put up with being abused, mistreated, and even being assaulted by the men in the village that lust to take advantage of her.

It got to the point where Riley got fed up and began researching dark magic, and because of this, she learned how she could become a minion for the Cursed God. She left the village to travel and search for the means to become the most powerful Sorceress that she could be. Because of her travels, she did cross paths with the Society Against Evil several times, and she mocked them when they tried to convince her to not give herself to the Cursed God.

When she returned to the village, she was no longer referring to herself as Riley, instead she was calling herself the Sorceress, and when she went to the mansion that was located not far from the village, she murdered the elderly man that lived that, taking the place as her own. She then used a spell to split her good half and locked her up in a special glass box.

The Sorceress mocked her good half, calling her Riley, and then she went to work on taking the final step to become a minion for the Cursed God. She lured two young men, ones who had used to bully her, out to the back of the estate, where she used her magic to place them under sleep spells, and she tied them to a branch of a large tree after getting rid of their clothing, saved for their undergarments.

The Sorceress then slit their throats with a dagger and she bathed in their blood as it filled a wooden tub. Her followers removed the tub while she preformed a ritual with the blood to open a portal, and she kneeled and bow before the fire as the purple eyes of the Cursed God appeared in the portal. She told him that she had sacrificed these two men in his name, and she wanted to serve him forever.

The Sorceress was pleased when the Cursed God told her that the sacrifice had pleased both him and the other ancient ones, and that she was to be the Sorceress of Oblivion, one of his minions. She was then imbued with the power of the Cursed God himself, and when she was about to claim the newly created Crown of Oblivion, she was stopped by two members of the Society Against Evil: Roanoke and Katsumi.

The Sorceress was furious when they destroyed the crown, making the gems disappear throughout time, and when she learned that only souls from the future, along with the Light of a Light-bearer, could retrieve the gems and restore the crown, she was outraged. She fought the two agents and when she defeated them, she didn’t kill them, instead she tortured them for as much information as she could, learning of how they could use a special kind of magic known as Life Magic.

Once she learned how to use Life Magic, the Sorceress killed the two agents in the most painful way that she could, and she then combined the Life Magic with the power of the Cursed God, casting a spell over the estate, locking it in the Victorian Era. She did this to ensure that the Society Against Evil couldn’t come after her again while she prepared and waited for the time when she would be able to recover the Crown of Oblivion and use it to take over the world in the name of the Cursed God.

The Sorceress waited and observed the world through her crystal ball, and during that time she also recruited others to be her lieutenants, having been drawn to each of them whenever one of the gems would appear, and she was pleased by them agreeing to serve her. She became aware of an increase of darkness in the modern world, and as she observed the year 2016, she discovered that in a house that was locked in the 1920s, a fellow minion of the Cursed God.

The Sorceress watched as the Evil lured a group of young people to the house by using a young man named Joey Graceffa, and when she saw the survivors defeat the Evil and sealed it away, she noted that Joey had taken the deed from the house, unknowingly infecting himself with Darkness as a result.

The Sorceress realized that she would be able to use that Darkness once it had grown enough, and so she kept tabs on Joey as she made plans to use him and the Darkness inside him for her own means. She noted that it was taking longer for the Darkness to grow inside the young man then she expected it to, and she suspected that one of his friends he spent time with, was most likely a Light-bearer, for she had discovered that the Society Against Evil were also keeping tabs on him.

The Sorceress was growing impatient when a year passed, and she was relieved when she discovered that the Darkness was reaching the point where she could use it. She waited for a day when Joey was alone in his house to use her magic to summon the Darkness to her, and she was pleased when the Darkness overwhelmed him when he tried to call one of his friends for help.

The Sorceress used her magic to bring Joey to the forest surrounding the estate, waiting for him to make his way through the trees, and when he finally entered the mansion, she watched with evil pleasure as the Darkness forced itself out of him. She absorbed the Darkness into her staff and had her followers put Joey in the study. She made sure that she was present when Joey finally woke up, and using her magic, she forced him to think of his friends.

The Sorceress was impressed when Joey managed to break free of her spell, but she had gotten the information out of him, including the identity of the Light-bearer that he was friends with, and after she put him under a sleep spell, she memorized the names of the people that she would invite to the mansion by way of their friend.

The Sorceress then used her magic to make Joey write the invitations, and once they were all written and sealed, she put him to sleep once again before giving him over to Dorian and the vampires with clear instructions to not kill him before the guests arrived, and as she waited for that day to arrive, she did research on the YouTubers and the actress known as Dawn Hatcher.

The Sorceress was amused to discover that Dawn had no idea that she was a Light-bearer, but that she was becoming aware that she had something inside her after what she had gone through at the 1920s house, and she looked forward to see if Dawn would be able to summon the Light or not when the time came.

The Sorceress watched as the invitations were sent to those she’d chosen to invite, and was disappointed when Eva and Oli refused to accept the invitations. She found it amusing that the Society Against Evil were aiding Dawn, and she knew that the society wouldn’t be able to get through her spell, but she figured it would be amusing to watch them try.

On the day of the Masquerade ball, the Sorceress observed through her crystal ball the arrival of the guests, and she was amused when Alison, who she knew had been injecting her own blood into Joey to keep him alive since the vampires had been using their machine to take his blood too often, tried to convince Dawn, Tyler, and Alex to take the others and leave the mansion.

The Sorceress watched as the guests reacted when Dawn and Liza were kidnapped, their reactions to the vampires, and how they reacted when they saw Joey chained up. She was pleased when they figured out how to get the first gem from Dorian, not disappointed at all when the vampire king was killed, and she enjoyed watching DeStorm and Lauren take part in the first final death challenge that left DeStorm the winner and Lauren becoming vampire food.

The Sorceress waited until Joey had placed the first gem into the gem map that would guide them to the Crown of Oblivion, and then she made her appearance in the lounge, enjoying how scared the group was looking. She took evil pleasure in promising that they all were going to die, and when they were being chased around Jorogumo, she left to go back to observing them in her crystal ball.

The Sorceress kept tabs on the group as they worked through the clues to figure out how to get the second gem from Jorogumo, which left Jesse becoming spider food, getting the third gem from Cash, resulting in DeStorm being executed by the Dark Army, and she was angry when the group broke the rules to get the fourth gem from the Gingerbread Woman, after shoving her into the oven that resulted in her being burned alive.

The Sorceress appeared before the group again, angry with them for breaking her rules, and took grim pleasure when she had the harpies kill both Sampson and Liza right in front of the group. She observed as the group took a time out, and she found it amusing when Alison used drugged tea to put everyone in the group asleep.

The Sorceress continued observing the group as they got a gem from Medusa, and also from Cedric after he _finally _used a human heart to bring his bride to life. When she saw how close it was to midnight, she had her followers kidnap a young woman from the village, who she sacrificed at midnight to summon the Devourer, and as she sent it into the mansion to wait for the survivors as they were chased around by werewolves, she was disappointed when the werewolves killed Alison instead of one of Joey’s friends.

The Sorceress watched and waited as the survivors managed to get the final gem from the Dark Dimension, and found the gem that had been hidden in the compass that had once belonged to the ice witch. She wasn’t sure of how an image of Riley appeared in her portrait, but she chose not to worry about her good half, and was pleased when the survivors managed to reveal the location of the last gem, even though it meant that Dawn finally figured out how to summon the Light.

The Sorceress took pleasure in claiming the final gem and placed it in the restored Crown of Oblivion that Cash and Midas took from the survivors. She sent some of her surviving lieutenants to take out the survivors while she began her spell to gain access to the modern world as sunrise drew closer.

The Sorceress was close to fully opening the portal to the modern world when she suddenly felt her powers draining away, and she realized that the survivors had, somehow, freed Riley from the box, which mean that her connection to the Cursed God had been broken. She struggled to get back to the mansion, where she managed to retrieve a knife from the study, putting a toxin on it.

The Sorceress figured that the survivors would return to the mansion to locate the crown, so she made sure that it was on the stairs, just above her as she laid herself on the stairs with knife hidden behind her back, for she was determined to make the survivors pay for ruining her plan, and she would take them with her to the grave.

The Sorceress made sure to lie motionless on the stairs, hearing the survivors enter the foyer with Riley and Jetpack Girl, and she heard Dawn warn Joey not to get too close, but she could tell that he was focused on getting the crown. She waited until she was certain that Joey had managed to grab the crown, and she struck!

The Sorceress was screaming, but she was also happy, as she plunged the knife into Joey’s chest, forcing him to the floor, and she took it out, fully intending to stab him a second time when Dawn grabbed her to stop her. She hadn’t ever encountered a Light-bearer before, but she could tell that the Light was strong, stronger then she thought possible.

The Sorceress did manage to harm the Light-bearer by cutting her arm, and then she managed to crawl back over to Joey and stabbed him a second time, this time killing him. She was now ready to kill Dawn, but she felt herself becoming even weaker, and so it came as a shock when Riley managed to get the knife – and she found herself standing next to her own dead body.

The Sorceress couldn’t do anything but watch as Tyler, after being given the Light by Dawn, took the Crown of Oblivion and used both it and the Light to destroy her spell on the estate, along with any surviving lieutenants. She noticed Joey was heading for a building in the distance, and she made to go after him to get her revenge – when something hard connected with the back of her head, and she fell to the ground unconscious instead.

The Sorceress didn’t know it, but she had been captured by another minion of the Cursed God, and this person had something else planned for her.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, who snatched up the soul of the Sorceress and why? Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like what I came up with for Dorian since there wasn't that much to work with, so I got creative. I will see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
